


Oh, Maribug

by lonely_strayy



Series: We're friends, okay? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_strayy/pseuds/lonely_strayy
Summary: It Christmas but not everyone is celebrating it.Marinette stands on the bridge, ready to jump and end her struggles. Everyone she loved left her, now she's leaving everyone. But will she?





	Oh, Maribug

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of suicide and self harm. Read at your own risk.

Christmas was around the corner. Everyone was busy preparing for it- buying gifts, decorating their homes, their trees, planning visits to their families. There was joy everywhere. But was it for everyone?

Marinette sat numbly in darkness, near her window. Her knees were tucked under her chin, hands wrapped around them. She watched from there hustle bustle going around. How people were entering into different-different shops, searching for satisfying gifts for their loved ones. Once, she was a part of that crowd, too. Her eyes wandered in the night sky. The whole city was lit. Everywhere there were lights and decorations. It was snowing lightly, which made everything even beautiful and enchanting. Her house used to be as brightly lit, too.

Memories from the last Christmas flooded her mind. There were so many. She remembers how everything was perfect just a year before. She had everything she needed for herself. A family, a best friend, a crush, a love, a partner, a kwami, everything. But today, she had none.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought about it. How could everything change in a single year, she wonders.

It started slowly. She had to ditch Alya's new year's party because of an Akuma, and Alya was very annoyed. Someone, whose wife left him on the very first day of the year, made an enormous Akuma. It took the duo hours to fight it. By the time she reached Alya's house, the party was already over.

This happened again and again. She had to ditch her best friend in order to fight the _impatient_ Hawkmoth's champions to save their city. Obviously, she couldn't tell Alya the truth, so she made excuses. By the time the duo defeated Hawkmoth, she was ecstatic to tell her best friend her secret, but Alya had already moved on. When Mari dared to ask her about it, she replied she waited too long. Marinette understood. Maybe she would have done the same if she was in her place.

Her longtime crush, Adrien, who she later got to know was also Chat Noir, disappeared after Hawkmoth's revelation, but not before breaking her heart. It might not have been intentional, but it hurt nonetheless. He didn't even pay attention to her when she detransformed, instead just muttered _'I don't care, you all are same.'_ under his breath and ran away. She has not seen him since then. 

Since their purpose was over, it was about time Tikki will leave her too. Marinette could already feel the bond they once shared, wearing off. She knew the day was near when she'll have to bid final goodbyes to the kwami.

She thought that after everything, she still had a family, but oh, she was _so_ wrong. Inbetween her superhero-ing and losing her best friend, she didn't pay much attention to what was happening in her own house. Her parents, the cutest couple alive, a couple she always looked up to, was fighting. There were fights, screams, crying and finally, her mother left. _Just for the festivals_ , she said but Marinette knew better. Now, her holidays were ruined. Her family was ruined. Her life was ruined.

She spent so much time in saving the city, that her grades slipped down drastically and now, she couldn't even get admission to the university she put in last of her list. She lowered her head to stifle her sobs but it was not working.

Everything was falling apart and she didn't know how to stop it. She was crumbling down, and nobody was there to help her. Never in her life, she has felt so alone, so... so  _helpless._ With a shaky breath, she stood up. The bakery was filled in darkness, which it was since last many days. Her father didn't bother to return home after Maman left, and when he did he was too drunk to remember even his name.

She wore her jet black hoodie on her black jeans, then her boots and exited the bakery. It was nice outside. In their own hurry, nobody paid any attention to the girl clad in black moving toward the bridge.

She stared down at the water, then at the city she once protected and bid a silent goodbye. She reviews all her battles, all her memories once again. She folded her sleeves up to her elbow, and then slowly peeled the bandages off her arms. They were scarred, covered in cuts, some new, some old. They were the sign that she fought. She tried her best. Now she couldn't anymore. This was it. This was the end. She felt tears leaking down from her eyes. No. She wouldn't cry. She was strong, she knew how to keep her emotions at bay. She won't cry. She won't. But this time, she couldn't stop herself. She was defeated. Utterly, entirely defeated. Everything she loved, she cherished was being ripped off from her and she couldn't do anything except sit there and see them going. She looked at water once more, which made her even more emotional. _Is this the end? Is this how the great superhero, the sweetheart of Paris going to die? Will anyone realise me gone? Will they even find my body? Even if somebody did, will anyone even attend my funeral?_ These were horrifying thoughts, but they were reality. She moved to the other side of the railing.

For the last time, she looked around the city she loved, thanked it for the memories she had, and said her last goodbye. She closed her eyes and was about to leave the railing when-

"Miss, don't." Somebody screamed so loud that her eyes snapped open, and she would have nearly slipped if she had not caught the railing on time.

She snapped her neck into the direction of the intruder. He was a tall, thin man, about her age with deep, piercing green-brown eyes. His skin was a perfect shade of tan and he was.. beautiful. The face looked similar, but she was too furious to care.

"I don't know who you are. Go away." She demanded.

"No." He replied, coldly. At her raised eyebrow, he sighed. "Look, I can't just let you die. I don't know what made you feel so bad that you chose to end your life, but please reconsider."

"Why do you even care, stranger? Go back to whatever you were doing. I don't need your advice and fake care." Her words were blunt but he could see the desperation for help in her eyes.

"But you don't have to do this. Please don't do this." It was pretty clear this man didn't know how to comfort someone suiciding. She scrunched her eyes together. _Did he not know how difficult it is to finally decide to die?_

But he was stubborn, too. "Alright, you want to die, go on." She raised her brows in disbelieve but he didn't see because he was busy searching for something in the bag he was carrying. "But," he took out a small white takeout box. In it was a sandwich. He sliced it half. "Have this. Nobody deserves to die hungry."

"I'm not hungry." She looked away, but her traitor stomach chose the exact moment to make weird grumbling noises. _If not for jumping, I can die of embarrassment right now,_ she thought.

"Here, have it." He smiled softly. "I'm going to meet my family today after almost a decade, but they are strict, and are not into sharing meals and I hate eating alone. So I wouldn't mind a company."

Marinette looked at his eyes which held something that made her feel secure but she couldn't pinpoint what if was. She realised she was staring so she looked down at the sandwich he held. It looked delicious. Honestly, having not eaten anything for last two days, anything would look lovely, and this was a sandwich. "But I'm exactly not in a position to have it."

He looked at her in confusion, then understood what she meant. He grinned widely. "Oh, here, take my hand." He kept away whatever he had in his hands and offered them to her. She carefully placed hers in his and slowly turned around. She took a step to jump on the railing but slipped, partially due to her clumsiness, partially due to slippery railings. She lost her footing and was about to fall down into the river, if he had not caught her hands tightly. She screamed.

"Don't worry, you've got this." He spoke soothingly. "You're strong, come on. Push yourself up. Push." She nodded but then looked down, and suddenly, her body froze. She was paralyzed and couldn't get her eyes off the water flowing down below. Thoughts swirled in her mind. She was almost ready to accept the oncoming end when her arm suddenly jerked and she looked up. The stranger was looking down at her, clearly trying to hide his panic behind the cool and calm mask.

"Don't look down. Don't. Look. Down. Push yourself up, come on." 

She stared into his eyes. Her mind was not working, all she could do was stare in his eyes which calmed her down miraculously. She nodded dumbly and did as he said, or at least tried to. Once she was on the other side of the railing, safe, she suddenly she panicked. But he didn't let go of her hand, which she was grateful for.

"Shh, miss you're safe. Don't panic, you're okay now." He whispered softly, rubbing her arm. "Come on let's go." But she couldn't move. Her legs just wouldn't work. He sighed.

Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind and he sat down, on the bridge. Marinette looked down at him confused, but then he patted the seat next to him. Slowly, she took sat down too.

He casually started to talk. "Don't you find my accent weird? Many people do." He offered her the sandwhich which she took appreciating. "I was born here in Paris only, but after some years, had to move away to Canada. It's a beautiful place. We were in Quebec, and I must tell you the place is incredible, just incredible. There we-----" he told her his adventures of Quebec, other places he visited. Slowly, she opened up a little about herself. After almost hours of talking, she started to yawn.

"Looks like you're sleepy, little lady." He said as he smiled. She herself smiled a little and nodded. He got up and offered her his hand to get up, which she easily accepted. He saw her cuts on her hand but didn't comment.

"Where do you live? Come on, I'll walk you." He offered.

"N-no, there's no need. I can walk home by myself." She mumbled shyly.

"Oh come on, it's late. I can't risk you sending off alone."

She glanced down at the river once again and shivered. "I guess you're right." She spoke in a small voice.

He kept a hand on her shoulder to make her look at him again, which she did. "Hey, I didn't mean like that. It's just that the time.." he trailed off.

"I understand, let's go." She smiled, which was little too wide to be believable but he didn't argue. He held her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Come on, let's go." He said and they both started to walk towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. On the way, they talked about their personal interests, passions, hobbies, etc.  
They reached the bakery in no time and he was about to go back when she shouted. "Wait!!!"

He turned back to look at her.

"You," she asked shyly, "what's your name?"

"What?" He asked almost offended.

"Y-you told me everything, except your name. What's y-your name?"

He stared dumbfounded, but then his mouth formed a perfect 'o' at the realisation. "I'm so stupid. Sorry. My name is Felix," he raised his hand to shake, "Felix Agreste."

"A-Agreste?" She stared at him with wide eyes. "As in son of Gabriel Agreste?"

He grimaced. "Yes, son of Gabriel Agreste."

"Oh." She whispered. He took her silence as a rejection and lowered his hand, but she suddenly grabbed it. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She smiled.

"It was nice meeting you." He smiled back. He had a doubt that she in some way, knew those people, but decided not to press.

"Thank you so much, Felix, really. If you had not come, I would have jumped from that bridge today." She spoke the last part so softly that he almost didn't hear it.

"Hey, don't bother, after all, that's what friends do right?" He said grinning, but his grin soon died seeing her wide eyes and surprised expression. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to.."

"Will you really be my friend?" She asked looking into his eyes, her own eyes so hopeful that he was a little taken aback.

"Y-yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she mumbled and looked down.

She looked so broken, so vulnerable, so defeated that he couldn't help it. Say it a family gene, but he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Of course, Princess, I would be glad to be your friend." She looked a little surprised at first, but with the sincerity he held in his eyes, she couldn't deny it. For the first time in the entire night, she genuinely smiled. _She is too precious and now, my friend. I will protect you, Marinette_ , he thought and smiled genuinely, widely.

Finally, they exchanged numbers and then he finally bid her a goodnight and goodbye. When she locked her door and reached her room, he finally left. Walking a few steps ahead, he couldn't help but look back at the bakery. He saw her also looking down at him, waving her hand. He smiled and waved back. Both ecstatic about the new friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I read a similar story somewhere, but I can't remember where exactly, so I wrote a version of it myself.  
> Merry Christmas. ^-^  
> Leave kudos and comments.


End file.
